Heavy Weapons
MG-520 A solid LMG capable of laying down cover fire with a stream of bullets. The weapon packs quite a punch, but its true strength is its high rate of fire and range. The MG-520 is mostly used outside of the human regions where it is manufactured. It is manufactured by DSG. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Using a bipod/tripod lets the user ignore the STR requirements. * When using a tripod, this weapon can fire at 3 targets rather than 1. * Costs 800¤. Antitank Gun Fires explosive round meant to penetrate tanks. While other companies do make similar weapons, the most common one is made by Serno. * Antitank Gun rounds penetrate 10 armor on vehicles. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Using a bipod/tripod lets the user ignore the STR requirements. * This weapon deals splash damage to all squares around the impact region. No target can take direct and splash damage at the same time. * Costs 2,000¤. Bolt Cannon A portable mini railgun that fires large armor penetrating bolts made for killing tank and mech drivers. The Bolt Cannon has had some serious overheating issues in the past. It is produced by Structs Industries. * Critical failure on a 1 or a 2. * The Bolt Cannon deals double damage to vehicles. * Penetrates medium cover. * Can hit passengers inside lightly armored vehicles. * The Bolt Cannon penetrates some armor. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Using a bipod/tripod lets the user ignore the STR requirements. * Costs 2,300¤. Clyrex Minigun The Clyrex is a massive energy machine gun with six rotating barrels. Each barrel fires a round when closest to the triger and rotates away afterward to cool down. This gives the Clyrex unparalleled rate of fire and stability, though it is very heavy. The Minigun is manufactured by Spaznaf. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Using a bipod/tripod lets the user ignore the STR requirements. * When using a tripod, this weapon can fire at 4 targets rather than 1. * Deals 32 energy damage to vehicles. * Costs 1,200¤. Personal Maser Cannon A massive weapon that fires long ranged microwave laser beam. Especially good at melting through armored targets. The beam itself is invisible, but if there is an atmosphere, the bean will turn all air it touches into plasma. Being a laser weapon, the weapon is extremely accurate. The Personal Maser Cannon is manufactured by Struct's Industries. * The Personal Maser Cannon penetrates all non-cibranium armor. * The Personal Maser Cannon penetrates 5 cibranium armor. * Using a bipod/tripod lets the user ignore the STR requirements. * Costs 2,100¤. Bio Cannon Fires blobs on nasty acid. One has to be very careful to avoid breaking the ammunition. The cannon is very sensative to damage, but it can deliver devastating gobs of acid. The Bio Cannon is produced by Lenex. * Critical failure on a 1 or a 2. * Armor shredding. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Using a bipod/tripod lets the user ignore the STR requirements. * Targets hit by the Bio Cannon take acid damage on their turn until they can get it off. Multiple hits of acid stack. * Costs 1,000¤. GROM Forget the official name, everyone just calls it the “Lightning Cannon”. It casts arcs of electricity across the field in streams. Beware of getting caught in a chain of lightning attacks. Originally invented by the human scientist Katarzyna Nowicki, though it is now produced by many companies. * GROM cannot be blocked or dodged. * When GROM hits a target, several of the enemies closest to the target is also hit (so long as they are within 4 inches). The total number of targets that can be hit is shown in the table below as "Jumps". * When GROM hits a target, they must roll a DC14 pain save or (or DC10 unmodified save for machines) or be disrupted. Disrupted targets have -4 on all subsequent rolls. * Costs 3,000¤. Category:Equipment